marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
M-11 (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly , , | Relatives = M-1 (brother); M-3 (brother); M-5 (brother); M-8 (brother); M-12 (brother); M-21 (brother); M-41 Zu (sister, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Thirteenth Floor, Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly Temple of Atlas, located within a huge concealed cavern beneath San Francisco, California | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 500 lbs | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = No hair | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = Able to access knowledge from any computer database on earth | Origin = M-11 is a robot with above-human abilities | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; John Romita | First = Menace #11 | Quotation = Crush. Kill. DESTROY!!!! | Speaker = M-11 | QuoteSource = Agents of Atlas Vol 2 11 | HistoryText = Origins There are two accounts of the origin of M-11. One account states that M-11 was created by a scientist in 1954. The scientist's business manager sought to sell the robot, however the inventor refused to allow the sale until his creation was perfected. The scientist's major concern was the manner in which commands were relayed to the Robot. It was commanded by a special microphone that broadcasted instructions through a special frequency. The problem emerged when the robot implemented a commanded action. It would perform the command as ordered, but would then perform the command a second and third time. In fact it would be compelled to perform the command over and over and over, without end. The scientist hypothesized that he could build some sort of regulatory device that would stop the robot from performing the commands in an infinite loop. However, before he could install the device, his business manager stole the command microphone and ordered M-11 to "Kill the man in the room." When M-11's inventor returned, the robot followed its orders, strangling its creator to death. When the business manager entered the room to claim the robot, it strangled him to death. Unfortunately for the duplicitous manager, the command to "kill the man in the room" was in an infinite loop. With both men dead, M-11 went out into the world seeking men in new rooms to kill. It was later revealed that while this account was inspired by the events which led to the creation of M-11 the Living Robot, the true story was perhaps not so grim. In reality, the robot was commissioned by the international terrorist known as Yellow Claw as part of a complicated plan to establish his unwitting successor, FBI agent Jimmy Woo, as a great hero, the robot M-11 was completed in 1954 by an unidentified professor. Concerned at creating a killing machine completely under the control of Plan's Atlas Foundation, and pressured to hand over M-11 before he could complete the programming modifications he wanted, the scientist took the drastic step of having the robot electrocute him, correctly reasoning that somehow part of his displaced life essence would encode itself in its neural net, giving it free will and emotions. After slaying him, M-11 left the lab and walked into the sea, where it lay inert. G-Men Four years later, Plan Chu kidnapped President Eisenhower, and as he intended, Woo gathered together a team of "G-Men" to rescue him. M-11 had been found by the Atlantean Namora, while she was searching for her missing cousin Namor; she informed Woo of the machine, and he retrieved it. Its teammate Marvel Boy used Uranian know-how to restore it to working order; M-11 worked with the group out of choice and a growing loyalty to Woo, but pretended to be controlled by a voice-activated radio device Woo carried. After a successful first mission, the G-Men worked together for another six months, battling foes such as the mysterious Foundation and the cosmic-ray mutated dog Laika, before instructions came from above to disband. M-11 was covertly retrieved by Plan Chu, and over the succeeding decades it allowed him to make numerous upgrades to its systems. Modern Age Becoming Agents of Atlas Recently Plan Chu moved to pass on his mantle to Woo. After Jimmy Woo is seriously injured on a rogue mission, he is found by S.H.I.E.L.D. and taken back to a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility with very little brain function and on life support, with plans to switch it off after they close the investigation. Dugan brought in Gorilla Man for questioning as the only clues they had linked this mission to the original G-Men and Hale was the only member they could contact. With no knowledge of what Woo had done, Hale requested to say a final goodbye, but Hale instead contacted M-11 and Marvel Boy who rescue him. Marvel Boy was able to restore Woo by reconstructing him as he last remembered Woo, which was from their time together in the 1950's. This restored his youth, at the expense of Woo's memories of the intervening 50 years. Initially unaware Plan Chu was watching their every move through M-11's eye, James Woo reformed the G-Men to discover the truth behind Atlas.The quartet traveled to Woo's house for clues and find Derek Khanata already there. After taking Jimmy Woo's Car and Marvel Boy taking an imprint of the house, the G-Men attempted to leave without Khanata but Khanata reveals he has discovered the whereabouts of Venus. Travelling with the group to Africa, the G-Men met Khanata's cousin, who found Venus at the site of Gorilla Man's transformation, having turned the war torn area peaceful. But soon after their arrival Yellow Claw attacked the group. After a small scuffle Yellow Claw was revealed to have been a robot and Jimmy was rescued by his team-mates. Leaving Africa with Venus, the team return to where Jimmy was initially injured in hopes of finding a temple, however they find nothing. Leaving M-11 behind, Woo and team travel to an old coffee shop Woo used to visit. While here M-11 decided to travel to Antarctica since he has concluded that Namora isn't dead and needs to be rescued. Travelling there they find what appears to be the remains of Namora. Namora was revealed to be alive by Marvel Boy and while M-11 freed Namora, the rest of the team were attacked by giant crabs and were rescued by a newly revived Namora. Feeling that he has taken his team away from their lives, Jimmy tries to send the rest of the team home but they all refused and plan to continue helping him investigating. Using a list complied by Woo before he lost his memories, they began to investigate all possible operations of the Atlas Foundation, with every single site they visit being one. After taking down some pirates, the team is attacked again by Yellow Claw and his terracotta army, in the fight Yellow Claw escaped and not even Grayson could detect his presence. During the search, Namora revealed the secret about Venus' true nature, having known of the legend of the Siren. Venus fell into depression and filled all of her companions with despair. This caused Marvel Boy to reveal the fact that Jimmy suspected M-11 of being the traitor in the midst. Feeling betrayed Marvel Boy attacked and seemingly destroyed M-11 due to the fact he had abandoned the Uranians forever just to be used as a puppet. While the rest of the team began to fight each other, Woo calmed her and was able to help her rediscover her confidence. Venus had finally reconnected with her past life and regained all of the abilities she possessed as a naiad. Venus proceeded to sing, soothing the rest of the team and they returned to their mission to take down the Atlas group. However, M-11 still wanted revenge against Marvel Boy for attacking him, and was only stopped when Jimmy stood in his way, and asked M-11 to sever his connection to Yellow Claw. M-11 then revealed the missing information on how to find the hidden temple. Woo and his team go back to the San Francisco branch of Atlas and re-enter the hidden room. This time, they survive and confront Yellow Claw and Mr. Lao. It turns out that Yellow Claw was waiting for Woo to come, to claim the mantle of Genghis Khan. With the title of Great Khan, Woo also assumed control over the holdings of The Atlas Foundation. Jimmy then asked Khanata to lie to S.H.I.E.L.D. and tell them that they actually perished in the temple so they can continue in secret. The transition away from being a criminal organization was not easy however as one of their early missions after becoming the Atlas Foundation involved a rogue faction of the organization who did not want to stop their criminal activities. Using a theatre production they would use the audiences' life force, combined with totemic vessel to create an army of monsters. The group teamed up with Spider-Man to stop them, after him and the group were attacked. Initially unsure which side the group was on Spider-Man fought with Gorilla Man until Siren used her song to calm him down. Teaming up, they stopped the rogue faction when M-11 destroyed their power source at the Rockefeller Center. In order to keep. their existence a secret, Marvel Boy wiped everybody but his teams memory of the incident including Spider-Man's. Secret Invasion During the Secret Invasion, Namora killed a Super Skrull and was captured by other Skrulls. She was later rescued by Gorilla Man and M-11, and returned to the Marvel Boy's Ship with a Skrull as a hostage. their location is discovered, the team defends the ship and Jimmy asks Venus to us her powers the kill the attackers. Venus doesn't want to use her powers to kill and Marvel Boy reveals that the Skrulls are not malevolent and just want to join the human and Skrull race together. Jimmy however, is defending the human race and gets M-11 to wipe out all the attacking Skrulls. Dark Reign The Atlas Foundation hindered the Skrulls' activities on the West Coast during their Invasion. Afterwards, however, the world had changed, and Woo and his team took a surprising step: to use Plan Chu's villainous reputation to present themselves as the Agents of the Atlas Empire. Their first act was to steal all the gold in Fort Knox, which Norman Osborn had earmarked for special weapons programs. Robot Revolution In the wake of increased oppression suffered by artificial life forms across America by the hand of the government, a countermovement emerged fighting for equal rights and robo-liberation. During this conflict, the Human Robot joined the A.I. Army, a consolidation of this countermovement dedicated to fighting for their cause, often through terroristic means. | Powers = M-11 is bulletproof, equipped with telescopic limbs possessing superhuman strength and which it can electrify, and, if shattered, it can pull its scattered components back together within minutes. Its ability to repair itself is a magical power bestowed upon it by Mr. Lao called a "restoration enchantment". It can project protective force fields, and a destructive "death ray" which emanates from its eye. Its visual and audio sensors are extremely acute. Its computer brain is capable of independent reasoning and can access any computer network on Earth, downloading vast amounts of data for analysis. It is able to access knowledge from any computer database on Earth | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Its designation is a nod to its first appearance in the comics in Menace #11. | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/humnrbot.htm }} Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Optic Blasts Category:Regeneration Category:M-Series Model Category:Metal Body